Shedletsky
Shedletsky is one of the 4 bosses in RBS, known for being difficult to defeat and also the only boss that can drop a weapon skin Appearance Shed wears A Dominus (Empyrean Dominus to be specific) And mage like outfit. Attacks Like most bosses, they have 2 phases: Phase 1 Passive: Shed can block some projectiles Passive 2: Shed can teleport behind players randomly Lunge: Lunge at the player doing 15 damage and slowing 10 speed Stab: Stab at the player dealing 10 damage Spin: Shed spins and deals 7 damage per hit up to 3-4 times Ice daggers: Throw out ice dagger that deal 10 damage and has a chance to freeze Post-Phase 1 and Pre-Phase 2 Shedletsky will raise his Illumina and replace it with a Darkheart after he has 75% hp left, Players near him are flunged away a large distance. He will gain an array of new attacks and old attacks become much more deadlier and faster Phase 2 Passive: All shed's attack will lifesteal (100% life steal) Firebrand: When a player is near shed, shed will incircle a Firebrand around him doing 10 damage and applying a fire effect that deals 5 damage per second, after about 8 seconds shed will launch the firebrand in the air exploding dropping fire puddles on the floor doing 10 damage each second similar to Blazecaller's, if you are hit by the ball of one of the Firebrand's explosion you will take an extra 50 damage and be awarded the title "Starstruck" Ghost dagger: Throw out multiple Ghost daggers infront of shed doing 30 damage each in a short range Venom shank: Drop 8 venom shanks infront of shed similar to GK second form sword smash, when summon you will take 20 damage on contact, after a 1 second delay the venom shanks will start pulsing applying poison Windforce: A red circle appears around shed, after 1 second shed will start spinning doing 10 damage to anyone in the circle then doing 2 damage per 0.5 second for 2 seconds while flinging the player Combos and AI Increase Combos are made by bosses as the round count increases here are some known ones (Not confirmed) * Ice Dagger + Ghost Dagger: Shed freezes an player and walks up to the player then fire Ghost Dagger at the player dealing heavy damage * Firebrand + Windforce: Shed summons Firebrand and walks towards a player using Windforce damaging the player with Firebrand and bonus damage from Windforce * Shed will use Windforce if there mutiple players near him Tips and Tricks * Watch out for Shed's teleport as it can mess up your aim * Ice Dagger and Ghost Dagger combo is VERY deadly let a tank agro Ghost Dagger if possible since shed will most likely follow up with Ghost after freezing someone (This happens because AI's will get smarter meaning early rounds shed might not use this combo) * Avoid poison at all cost if you're a tank since it will do more damage to you * Shed can slow you, avoid shed as a squishy/range since he can combo you afterwards * Windforce can move away tanks and open squishy to Shed, be careful Trivia * Shed is the fastest boss ingame, as well as the most 2nd fragile boss(?). * Shed is the only boss that can apply the poison affect ** Poison damages player by their max health, meaning high hp targets such as tanks will deal more damage to them * Shed drops 2 skins, and currently has the most drops from all bosses * Shed got the Windforce and Venonshank attacks way after being released. Category:Bosses